


He's A Cat!

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kitty Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More bullshit I wrote a month ago.</p></blockquote>





	He's A Cat!

He was a cat.  
  
There was no getting around that.  
  
Your husband, Tony Stark, was a cat living through a human.  
  
Just look at him! All curled up, head in your lap, his fingers messing with your shorts as you read a book. Not to mention his beard could double up as whiskers.  
  
And he was so cute! With his big brown eyes, cute little smile and the way he curled up on your side, leaving little kisses and snuggling up to you.  
  
It was so god damn adorable. So god damn adorable!  
  
You doggy-eared your book and ran your fingers through his hair, simply gushing when he looked up to you with a little smile. Did he try to be cute? There was no way, that had to be natural. Or not, Tony was a man of many talents. Being cute had to be one of them.  
  
"You are adorable. You are my kitty cat."  
  
Tony chuckled, "I'm your husband."  
  
"Bestiality."  
  
Tony scrunched up his nose, "I can roll with  _a lot_ of things babe, but that's a bit far out for me."  
  
You giggled at him and kissed his nose, hugging the life out of him, his head happily in your chest. He snuggled his head into it, taking in your scent and kissing you through your shirt, rolling his tongue as he rested his head there.  
  
You smiled, "Aw, kitty's purring."  
  
He looked up at you and winked as he moved down your body, "You know, this kitty would  _really_  like some p-"  
  
Cue you hitting him upside the head with your book, "You're not my cat anymore. Go see if Steve will take you in, the poor bastard."

**Author's Note:**

> More bullshit I wrote a month ago.


End file.
